logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimen + Investigación
Crimen + Investigación is an cable and satellite television channel that is owned by AMC Networks International Iberia. Buzz 1997–2005 Canal Buzz began its broadcasts on September 15, 1997, as a night block of four and a half hours on the same dial as the disappeared Canal Super3 children's entertainment channel. In October 2004, the Buzz channel passed its own dial with a schedule of eighteen hours a day, which on January 1, 2005 was extended to 24 hours. From the launch of the channel until February 2008, the anime was highlighted in the programming of the channel, complemented by a great diversity of programming for young audiences. 2005–2008 Buzzlogo 7.png|white variant. bz 9.png|white variant. There was a radical change on June 8, 2005 in the "branding" of Buzz. This logo has the rounded letters and the same orange background but with a not very defined shape that simulates the outline of the letters. It has been added to the upper right margin of a small orange cloud that follows the logo design style. 2008–2009 Buzzlogo 2.png buzzlogo .png buzzlogo 9.png|white variant. buzzlogo 5.png|white variant. Since February 2008, the channel saw a very substantial modification to the programming schedule, largely due to the fact that the anime audience on television had been significantly reduced in the months prior to the programming change, having experienced the Buzz screen quota. a sharp decline from a peak in August 2006 of 0.037% to a minimum of 0.009% in June 2007, possibly due to the increase in consumption of Japanese animation over the Internet. Another important factor for the redefinition of its programming grid could be the appearance in the Spanish market of pay television channel Animax produced by Sony Entertainment Television , already present in many countries of the world, which increased competition in this already small niche of television market. Buzz Negro 2009–2011 All this process of reorientation of the channel caused on July 1, 2009, the union of Buzz with another channel of the Dark producer, with which it shared diverse contents. This caused the creation of two channels: Buzz Negro, which was the classic version of Buzz that was already present in many operators, and Buzz Rojo, the previous channel version but with an early hour to replace Dark / Canal 18, and thus offer a schedule from 8 in the morning until 12 at night when it is given way to Canal 18. The contents of Anime that had no place in Buzz, became the free online channel Vitanime, except some hentai content . This channel closed on January 1, 2011. A few days later, Vitanime, who also did with web forums to communicate their future disappearance, on December 14 expressed in a message that they were renegotiating the licenses to be able to offer anime in Buzz, although nothing could be confirmed yet. Anyway, later neither Buzz Rojo nor Buzz Negro produced changes in favor of the broadcast of anime content. Crimen & Investigación 2011–2014 On February 1, 2011 and after the acquisition of Teuve by Chello Multicanal months earlier, Buzz Negro ceases its emissions and is replaced by Crimen & Investigación 2014–2017 Crimen + Investigación 2017–present Category:AMC Networks International Category:A+E Networks Category:Spain Category:Television channels in Spain Category:1997 Category:2011